


A Little Affection

by shinysylver



Series: Fic a Day in May [26]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Affection, Bruises, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>According to all of the daytime TV Svetlana watched relationships were about compromise and shit, so if Ian wanted to be mushy and romantic Mickey would let him—within reason—as long as they were in private.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware that this fic contains language and attitudes that are canonical, but potentially offensive.

Mickey was almost asleep when he felt Ian's lips brushing against his chest. He lifted the bag of frozen peas off of his bruised eye and looked down. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Instead of answering, Ian kissed Mickey again. His pressed his lips whisper soft right on top of one of the many bruises scattered across Mickey's torso before moving on to another bruise and kissing it too. 

"Are you trying to kiss them better?" Mickey asked incredulously. He knew he was right when the back of Ian's neck flushed red. Mickey laughed and his aching ribs made him regret it immediately. He hissed and waited until the pain passed before continuing. "Are you a fucking six-year old girl?"

Ian bit down on the next bruise instead of kissing it. 

"Fuck." Mickey pushed Ian away. That had hurt.

Ian crawled up and rested his head next to Mickey's. "I don't like it when you get hurt."

"Well neither do I," Mickey said. He put the bag of peas back over his black eye. "But shit happens."

"It would happen less if you got a different job."

Mickey sighed—shallowly so he didn't stretch his ribs. "Like what? Dancing at the fairy bar? No fucking way."

He didn't have to look to know that Ian was rolling his eyes. He could practically hear it. "You could get your GED with me."

"GED or not, no one is going to fucking hire me." Mickey held up the hand with "fuck" tattooed on it and made a fist in Ian's direction. "These are an interview killer and I refuse to work at that death trap of a factory."

Ian grabbed Mickey's hand and pulled it close enough to kiss the bruised knuckles. Mickey probably should have seen this coming when Ian had pulled that stunt with his hand on the glass when he'd visited juvie. Mickey didn't bother stopping Ian this time though. According to all of the daytime TV Svetlana watched relationships were about compromise and shit, so if Ian wanted to be mushy and romantic Mickey would let him—within reason—as long as they were in private. 

"Just think about it," Ian said. He let go of Mickey's hand and shifted around until his head was resting on Mickey's shoulder. "You could probably help me with the math and I wouldn't have to bug Lip."

Mickey dropped a quick kiss to the top of Ian's head because no one else ever respected his intelligence and apparently all of this affection was contagious. "I can do that anyway."

"If you study for it then you might as well just take it."

Mickey had been through the ringer at the Alibi tonight and the last thing he wanted to do was argue with Ian. He could handle taking a fucking test if it made Ian happy. "If I agree will you shut up and let me go to sleep?" 

Ian mimed zipping his lips. He curled closer to Mickey, carefully wrapping an arm around Mickey's injured chest. 

"Thank you." 

Mickey tossed the bag of peas onto the night stand and tilted his head so that his cheek was resting against the top of Ian's head. Yeah, a little affection in private was just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [shinysylver](http://shinysylver.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
